


喵，我要吃你喂的猫粮

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 洛丽丝夫人是费尔奇的猫，这一点霍格沃茨所有人都知道。费尔奇是霍格沃茨的管理员，这一点没人不知道。而这一人一猫是霍格沃茨所有学生最不想见到的组合。脑洞来自贴吧 @Love夏汐微凉 （脑洞认领中心192L）
Relationships: Argus Filch & Mrs Norris





	喵，我要吃你喂的猫粮

洛丽丝夫人是费尔奇的猫，这一点霍格沃茨所有人都知道。

费尔奇是霍格沃茨的管理员，这一点没人不知道。

而这一人一猫是霍格沃茨所有学生最不想见到的组合。

我蹲在二楼走廊的一副盔甲旁，舔了舔自己的爪子，再扭过头舔舔身上的毛。现在没下课，走廊上静悄悄的，还暂时是我的地盘。

没人知道，我其实有点怕见到人。在我还没成为洛丽丝夫人的时候，从来都不知道人可以如此高大，也从来不知道那些小鬼头可以有那么多捉弄猫的鬼点子。

哼，我要和他们斗争到底，以报他们把我关在女厕所里三天三夜之仇。

狭小的空间固然能给我带来安全感，但前提是，那个地方要有吃有喝。我最后渴到只能舔厕所地上的积水。唉，形势不饶猫，活着最重要。

在我被关在女厕所里的时候，我无比想念费尔奇，尤其想念他喂给我吃的黄花鱼。在一只猫的眼中，天大地大吃的最大。谁给我喂食，我就听谁的话。

你看，谈到吃，我们猫就是这么理直气壮。

在这一方面，费尔奇无疑做得很好。每天三次，他会更换我水盆里的水；每天两次，他会往我的食盆里倒上猫粮，再添上几只黄花鱼。

哈，猫粮靠边站吧。有香喷喷的黄花鱼，谁要吃硬邦邦的猫粮啊。

费尔奇尝试过停掉我的黄花鱼，我一气之下好几天都没搭理他。哼，谁稀罕你的猫粮！我偷偷溜进地下厨房，在里面吃了个肚儿圆。费尔奇找到我的时候，我脖子上都多了一圈肉。

但事情好像和我想得有点不同。费尔奇用一条煎的很香的黄花鱼把我引了过去，接着就抱住我不撒手了。我张牙舞爪地挣扎着，眼睛里只有我才咬了一口的鱼。喂，好歹让我把鱼吃完好吗！

他的脸轻轻贴过来，凉凉的液体把我的毛给沾湿了。我停止了挣扎，收起了爪子上的指甲，在心里叹了口气。

算了算了，看在你找我找的这么辛苦的份上，我就勉强原谅你一次吧。

于是大家恨之入骨的洛丽丝夫人又回到了费尔奇身边。我知道那些学生没一个喜欢我，但我不在乎。

这个世界上有很多人，哪能个个都喜欢我呢？更何况，我又不靠他们吃饭。

哼，不给我鱼吃还给费尔奇增加额外工作量的人，都给本猫滚！还有那些想用吃的讨好我的人，你们以为我傻吗？

干巴巴的早就死透了的耗子，我不爱吃的那几个品种的鱼，一闻就知道过期了的猫粮。这些东西你们也好意思往我面前摆？

猫可是有尊严的。我已经记住你们身上的味道了！敢拿这些东西糊弄我，等到下次宵禁的时候，死死盯住的就是你们！

下课铃响了。我从角落里钻出来，一路小跑回费尔奇的办公室。唔，我可不想被那些喜欢在我身上搞恶作剧的学生围攻。我逃跑的速度可没有他们的咒语快。

我扒开虚掩的门，钻进了费尔奇的办公室，冲着我的水盆就去了。咦，我的水盆怎么空了？我不满地抬头去看在椅子上睡着了的费尔奇。啧，人年纪大了记性就是不好。

你忘记给我添水就不怕我跑去别人家当猫吗？

我伸出一只爪子，压住水盆边缘，再松开。“咣当——”，金属水盆与石板碰撞，发出响亮的一声。你看，我就是这么聪明。我才不要在他身边像只傻狗一样使劲摇尾巴呢。

费尔奇动了动脑袋，我知道这是醒来的前兆，再加把油——我故技重施，“咣当——”，费尔奇抬手揉揉眼睛，终于醒了。

很好，他看到了蹲在水盆旁的我。

嘿，我可不是要吵你睡觉。我是在提醒你不要在工作时间偷懒，以及别忘了，你还有一只猫！

日子就这么一天一天的过着，千篇一律。在清晨城堡里还没人的时候，我喜欢逮几只耗子，逮住后玩够了再吃；白天我就缩在角落里睡觉，最好别有人不长眼来打扰我；晚上嘛，就该是猫出动的时候了。宵禁时分的城堡是我的，谁也不许和我抢。

敢和我抢地盘，下一秒就去吃禁闭吧！

一连很多年，我都懒散地陪伴在费尔奇身旁。注意到了吗，我可没有说“忠心耿耿”。这是那些傻狗们引以为豪的特质，我们猫可从来都不屑一顾。我们活得随心所欲，但总体上只有一条基本原则。

吃饱喝足就行嘛。

学生们七年就会毕业，教授们也都忙着教学无暇顾及一只看门人的猫。谁都没有怀疑过我怎么能活这么久。

他们只会说，那个管理员令人讨厌地喜欢猫，养了一只又一只。

从头到尾都是一只猫好吗？而且，比起来我们和蔼可亲的白胡子校长，我还年轻得很呢！

说到这里，我得告诉你一个秘密。

其实，我并不是从一开始就是一只猫。

“哈，别告诉我你是一个变不回去的阿尼马格斯？”

你是不是想这么说？那恭喜你答对了一半，奖励你一个鱼尾巴。我不是个阿尼马格斯，但我确实变不回去了。解释起来有点复杂，总之是一个略微复杂的咒语。幸运的是，我还保有人类时代的记忆。

唉，还真是个令人悲伤的故事。不过，身为一只猫，每天不费事就有鱼吃的日子还是挺舒坦的。喵的，这可是我以前做梦都想过的四爪朝天好吃懒做的日子啊！

所以说，从这一点上讲，我是感谢费尔奇的。猫的记性不大好，只对吃的感兴趣。但我想我永远都不会忘记他把我抱回家的那一天。

那是一个下雨的早晨，我变成猫的第不知道多少天。因为不会逮耗子，我饿晕在了费尔奇家门口。还是个小孩子的费尔奇把我捡了回去，像对待一件宝贝似的给我喂牛奶。

后来我知道，那天和我一同出现的还有霍格沃茨校长的回信。那是封拒绝信，费尔奇是名哑炮，不能去霍格沃茨学魔法。

我想安慰他霍格沃茨也没有那么好，就算是麻瓜也能过得很好嘛。可我不会说人话，只能跳上他的腿以示亲近。他挠挠我的下巴，揉揉我的爪子，顺毛摸着我的后背。我伸出舌头舔舔他的手，蜷在他的膝盖上安静地睡觉

最终，他还是去了霍格沃茨，把我也带了去。我不知道他为何对此这么执着。

但我讨厌那些学生背地里对他的嘲笑。什么嘛，违反了宵禁还怪管理员，你就不能乖乖待在自己的休息室里吗？

等等，我当年上学的时候是不是也夜游过？喏，别问我，问就是猫的脑容量太小，我记不清楚了。

一只猫的世界很简单。我们才不会去考虑什么正邪、理想、主义。给我吃的的就是好人，欺负我的就是坏人，把我当空气的那我也把你当空气。金加隆在我的世界里一文不值，黄花鱼才是通货。

哦，对了，看在费尔奇喂了我这么多年的份上，再加上一条——欺负费尔奇的人在我眼里也是坏人。

在这个指导思想下，我有惊无险地活了很多年。我被石化过一次，几乎每周都能听到学生在我走远后骂我神出鬼没，几乎每月都有闲的没事的学生为我专门设计一个恶作剧陷阱。

嗯，淡定是一只猫的基本素质，宠辱不惊是一只猫的优良品质。只要不被踩尾巴，我连看都懒得看他们一眼。你看，我是不是很优秀？比那些一言不合就给对方一个恶咒的小不点强多了。

只是，我从没想到我能比费尔奇活得久。尽管在很多学生眼里，他相貌丑陋还在打仗时瘸了一条腿，但在我心里，他一直都是那个在微雨的早晨抱我回家的少年。

等我发现这一点不同时，费尔奇已经与世长辞。

啊，真是讨厌。以后我的黄花鱼怎么办呢？谁来给我的水盆添水呢？

此时的校长是麦格教授。这位擅长咒语的女巫注意到了我，用一道咒语解决了我的窘境。从此，我的食盆和水盆再也没有空过。黄花鱼的个头甚至比之前都要大。

可我还是觉得有什么地方不对。我啃着黄花鱼，觉得没以前那么香了。嗯，应该是因为这一切得来的太容易了。我有点讨厌魔法了。

其实，水盆偶尔空那么一次也没有关系吧？我还挺喜欢听响的。

黄花鱼个头小一点也没关系吧？再多给几条不就行了。

被学生捉弄情况也没有那么糟吧？反正总有人给我报仇。

我郁郁寡欢地走在夜间城堡空荡荡的走廊上，心里的底气都没有那么足了。

干什么呀？我可是一只热爱自由、不受拘束的猫。我可从来没说过谁是我的主人！

可是……可是我还是有点想一个人，嗯，只有一点点，一点点。

我在一个起雾的清晨跑去费尔奇的墓前，嘴里叼着一支野花。我想，他会喜欢的。

不准不喜欢！

好吧，如果他不喜欢的话，我再去叼一朵过来就好。反正我现在也没什么正经事，连看管学生这么神圣而有意义的事情都失去了它原本的趣味。

费尔奇的墓碑前堆满了鲜花，这是我新的兴趣点。我每天去叼走那些枯萎的花，再换上新的。我蹲在墓碑前打量着自己的作品，心里满意极了。

喏，我才没有在怀念谁。

一只猫的世界很简单，只有吃饭、睡觉和它在意的人。

我很想和费尔奇说说话，但可惜我是只猫。我只能蹲在被鲜花包围的墓碑前，一声接着一声地叫。

喵，我现在还是吃喝不愁。

喵，你看我离了你还是过得很好。

喵，今天的黄花鱼很好吃，可是……

喵，我要吃你喂的猫粮，只要你喂的。

——The End——

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道英国有没有黄花鱼，如果没有的话请大家忽略这个bug，或者当成“巫师界对于一种鱼的特称”


End file.
